


Rainy Nights

by Unlucky_Buttered_Toast



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Lots of rain, Mark is a little shit, Sexual Content, but only sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Unlucky_Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your car broke down.<br/>Your phone is dead.<br/>Your losing daylight.<br/>Your clothes are wet from rain.<br/>Your day couldn't get worse. </p><p>Maybe it could get better though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just got inspiration to write this because it is down pouring where I am. Not sure how good it will be because I'm very tired but I hope you enjoy!

"Class sucked today." You mumble to yourself as you drive along a deserted road. "I can't believe I forgot my report on the printer!" It was true, you had left your report that you worked tirelessly on all week at home. You printed it. You were so proud of it. But it never made it into your book bag. 

And, to add to the bad day, you spilled coffee all over yourself when you got into the car. 

Great. 

Your sticky shirt stuck to your (s/c) skin. Your (h/c) hair feels messy even though it isn't. The radio has no good music on. 

You are snapped out if your thoughts about today's terribleness by a strange noise. 

"Hm. I wonder what that was..." You are about to brush it off when you hear it again. That's when you realize that your car is making the noise. 

"Oh great."

You pull to the side of the road. You are about to step out of the car when you hear a loud bang from the engine. "That can't be good." You feel like crying. Your day has been terrible. What else has the world got for you? You lean your head on the steering wheel. It honks and makes you jump. You growl in frustration. "Better get out and see what going on..."  You step out if your vehicle and trudge to the front of it. You flip up the hood and smoke hits you in the face. It's sickening and black. You get back in the car and try to start it. 

Nothing. 

Great.

"It's already dark, what am I supposed to do? Home is an hour away so I can't walk. 

I guess I could call my older brother... But he has a friend visiting and I wouldn't want to intrude. I don't have much else of a choice, though." You grab your phone from the cup holder and press the on button. 

Its dead. 

"FUCK!" You are beyond frustrated by now. "What else have you got for me world?!" 

It begins to rain. 

"ARGGHHH!" 

Your going to have to walk to the nearest gas station. 

Fucking beautiful. 

You grab your book bag and make sure it's zipped tight. You have no umbrella, just a hooded sweatshirt. 

"It's better than nothing..." You pull it on over your coffee stained shirt and take a deep breath. You step out into the pouring rain. "Gas station, here I come." 

\---Time skip---

It had taken you an hour and a half to find it, but your here. 

Finally. 

You enter the small establishment shivering and dripping wet. A woman behind the counter takes in your appearance. She looks to be in her 50's. Maybe the same age as your parents. "Oh sweetie what happened to you?" She gives you a sympathetic look. "M-my car b-broke do-down." "You had to walk here? I'm sorry sweet heart. Here." She walks towards a coffee machine and begins brewing the sweet liquid. "Th-thank you." You manage.  She just smiles and hands you the cup. "Do you want to use the phone?" She points to a pay phone in the corner. You nod.

You put the required two quarters in the phone and dial the number. 

"Hello?" A confused Mark answers the phone. 

"M-mark? It's (Y-y/n)." 

"(Y/n)?! Where are you? What's wrong?" 

You begin to cry. "I-I forgot my essay and I s-spilt my coffee a-and my stupid f-fucking car broke down and m-my phone is dead and I had to w-walk to a gas st-station in the rain and I'm r-really cold!" 

"I'm coming to get you." 

You tell Mark the address and he says he will be there soon. You make small talk with the woman for a while and learn that her name is Jenny. She is very sweet and was telling you all about her grandchildren. 

You recognize Mark's car pull up. "Thanks for everything Jenny." You smile and exit. You hop into the passenger seat and Mark sees your face. Mascara running, clothes soaked. "Bad day, huh?" 

"You have no idea."

\---time skip--- 

Once back at Mark's place, you book it to the bathroom to clean up. You wash your face, enjoying the warmth of the water. You exit the bathroom and go into the guest room. You had a few pairs of clothes  here. You threw on a pair of leggings and your tiny box Tim sweatshirt. It felt great to be warm and dry. 

You hear Mark calling you into the living room. You follow his voice. Once there, he points to another person. "(Y/n), this is Sean." You smile at him. "It's great to meet you." He smiles as well and says, "You as well. Sorry about what happened." "Don't worry. Everyone has bad days. I prefer being happy anyways." "Me too." He agrees. Thunder roars outside and Mark says, "Sorry, but I can't drive you home tonight. You're going to have to stay the night."You didn't have class tomorrow anyway so that wasn't a problem.  "Alright. And thanks again Mark." He hugs you. "Awee," You hear Sean say. You laugh and let go of Mark. "We were just about to record a video if you'd like to join us." Mark said. "Hm. What are we playing?" Mark grinned. "The forest." You grinned along with him. "I'm in!" 

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to the forest with Jack and special guest, my sister! Say hi (Y/n)." "Hi (Y/n)" You say. "Hey guys!" Jack chimed in. "Nobody asked you jack!" Mark said in a funny voice. "WELL FINE THEN!" Jack pretended to be hurt. You start laughing really hard. 

\---a little while later--- 

(Y/n)! Help me kill Mark!" Jack says to you. You laugh and agree. You both start attacking Mark with axes. "Stop it guys! You guys are meanies!" You and Jack crack up as Mark takes out his walkie-talkie and starts screaming into it. "CANNIBALS COME EAT JACK AND (Y/N) BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANIES!!!" Your sides hurt from laughing so hard. You guys get surrounded by cannibals eventually. "Mark this is your fault!" You laugh as the three of you try to fight them off. "Yeah, Mark you got us into this mess!" Mark laughs and tells the camera that the episode is finished. You take out your phone and see that you have a ton of twitter notifications. They all said pretty much the same thing. "omg jack and (y/n) is my new OTP!!!" Things like that. 

You blush. "You okay?" You look up and are face to face with Sean. "Yeah I'm okay." You smile. "Well good." He says. The rest of the night is a blur. Mark had to tell you and Sean to be quiet multiple times because you are both "loud mouths".  You woke up on the floor of the living room. You walk into the kitchen to find Mark and Jack eating cereal so you make yourself a bowl. "Hey (Y/n), I'll drive you home after this." "Okay I'm ready whenever." 

\---time skip--- 

Breakfast went by very fast and Mark headed out to the car. You were about to follow when Sean stopped you. "Hey (Y/n),"  You stop. "Yeah?" He hands you something. "Call me sometime.". You grin down at the slip of paper with his phone number on it. "I will do that." You kiss him on the cheek. He touches the spot on his face that you kissed. "Heh." You wave and walk out the door. 

Some rainy nights are good nights. 


	2. A Wonderful Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sean decide to meet up! Each of you has been itching to see the other and finally plans have been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad someone wanted to see another chapter to this because I had a great time writing the first one! I hope you enjoy!

As you lay in bed basking in the warmth of your favorite sweatshirt, you can't help but let your thoughts wander over to Sean once more. You had been thinking about him non stop since you met him a week ago.  _Has it really been a week?_ It felt like yesterday that you met the YouTuber in your brother'a living room.  _I wonder whe-_ Your thoughts are cut off by your phone buzzing on the bedside table. Hope surges through you and you hurriedly grab it off the dark table. 

_Mark: heard you and jack are going to hang soon ;)_

You were slightly disappointed that it wasn't Sean, but you were always happy to hear from Mark as well. 

_You: How do you know that? I never told you...  -_-_

_Mark: He told me. He sounds super excited by the way._

You blush. He is excited to see me again? We haven't even made plans yet... 

_You: We haven't made any plans yet... Should I text him?_

_Mark: um YEAH YOU SHOULD_

_You: okay jeez calm down_

_Mark: Well the whole internet ships it so hurry up because you are keeping them waiting. :)_

_You: Haha Mark you are soooo funny. I'll text him now._

You take a deep breath because you feel a little nervous. He had texted you a few times over the course of the week but it was mostly just to say hey. You sit for a minute and don't know what to type. 

_You: Hey Sean. Are you doing anything tomorrow? Maybe we could hang out or something._

You knew he wasn't going to be in the United States for very long. You also knew that he was very busy and had a lot of things to do while he was here. 

_Sean: That sounds great! I don't have anything running tomorrow. We could meet at the park if you'd like. Or we could do something else if you want._

_You: The park is a great idea. Do you want to meet at the fountain around noon?_

_Sean: Sounds good. See you tomorrow! :)_

_You: Yeah! :)_

You breath a sigh of relief and fall back onto your bed once more.  _Tomorrow is going to be so great._

And with that thought, you drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

\---in the morning :)---

Your alarm clock screamed at you to get up. 

"Mmhhhpp" You said tiredly with your face shoved into the softness of your favorite pillow. You sit up and ruffle your already messy hair and roll out of bed. Once in the bathroom, you shower, brush your teeth and fix your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You throw on (your favorite outfit) and head to the kitchen. "Hmmm." You hum softly as you fix yourself a bowl of cereal. You smile as you remember eating cereal at Mark's place. After you finish you place the bowl in your little kitchen sink and decide that you'll wash it later. You head outside and frown down at your car. Sure, the car is a piece of junk, but it caused you to meet Sean. 

You decided to smile at the car instead. 

You put your key in the ignition and started the vehicle. Making your way to the park, you wonder what the day will have in store for you. 

\---time skip---

Sean's point of view:

I park my car in the parking lot and start to make my way to the fountain. I'm a little nervous. I had so much fun hanging out with her the first time, I don't want to mess anything up by being an idiot. As the fountain started to come into view, I saw her. 

God, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing (the outfit you chose) and it accented her body perfectly. The water splashed up behind her and her hair fluttered in the breeze. That's when I wondered:  _How did I get this girl's number?_

I walk a little faster. Finally, I am standing right in front of this beautiful girl. "Hi," I say. She looks up at me, them stands. "Hi," She smiles this bright smile and I know that she is way out of my league. "So... Do you want to walk or sit or...?" She thought for a moment. "Can we walk?" I smile at her. "Of course." 

\---time skip---

(Y/n) and I must have walked through the park a million times. We talked about everything. She told me about what it was like growing up with Mark and how it was an adventure every day. I told her about what it's like in Ireland. We talked about video games and told each other funny stories. She had me in stitches at some of the stories she told me. 

We decide to sit on the edge of the fountain because we are laughing hysterically. She told me this story of when her and Mark were little. They had visited the petting zoo and Mark climbed the fence of the pig pen to see better and he fell in. I was dying at the thought of little Mark falling into a pit of pigs. I realized that it was almost six. "I do need to be heading back. This was probably the best date I've ever been on though." She blushed strongly and I realized my mistake. "Oh jeez! Was this not a date? Because it doesn't have to be if you don't want. I just thou-" She pressed one finger to my lips to quiet me and said, "I would love to count this as a date, Sean." I sighed in relief. 

I had walked her all the way to her car before I noticed that I had grabbed her hand and our fingers were laced together. "I had a wonderful time on our date." (Y/n) told me. "I did too. We should do this again soon." She nodded in response and smiled. Then out of no where, she leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips. I blush and kiss her back. Then she pulls away from the gentle, innocent kiss and gives me a hug. "Thank you, Sean." I smile, my brain still buzzing from the kiss. "Your welcome. Thank you for keeping me company on this beautiful day."  _Not as beautiful as you though..._

"Your welcome." She smiles and gets into her car. She drives away and waves goodbye one final time. 

_That was a wonderful date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it! I may add another chapter but I don't know yet. If you want to see more, just comment and I will certainly add more. Stay buttery my friends!


	3. Another Rainy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sean go to a place that's very special to you before he has to leave for Ireland once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I wasn't sure what to write because I didn't want to add just anything so that there was a new chapter. I'm very happy with this chapter and I hope you are too! There is an opportunity for smut in the next chapter *eyebrow wiggle* but only if you want to see it. Just let me know. :)

"Let's go somewhere." 

"Okay." You could practically see Sean grinning through the phone. 

"Where then?" The curiosity was strong in his voice and you giggled at his cute accent. 

"Just meet me at my apartment. It's a surprise."  He laughed a little at this. "You never fail to surprise me, (Y/n), never."

Now it's your turn to laugh. "Whatever you dork. Just come over." He chuckles at this. "Okay. Be right over." 

You are happy that Sean is coming over but sad because he's leaving soon.  _No. Just enjoy the time you have._ I need to prepare some things. 

Food? That would be good to have. It's almost lunch time anyway. You grabbed the small tan picnic basket from underneath the counter and prepared a few sandwiches. 

As you looked around under the counter for ingredients, something caught your eye.  _Cake mix._ You knew that it had to be done. A cake must be made. You put on your favorite playlist and began making the cake. You followed the instructions on the box and soon it was in the oven. You smiled as you thought about how happy he'll be. You showered, changed, and fixed your hair and by then the cake was ready. The oven beeped and you took it out carefully with the (f/c) oven mits. After cutting it into neat slices and placing two slices in the basket, you placed the rest in the fridge. You set the basket on the kitchen table and plopped onto the couch to wait. 

You mindlessly scrolled through (whatever social media you like) but your thoughts drifted back to your past dates with Sean. After the park, you had gone to the movies, out to lunch, and visited the park once more. So how many dates is that? 4? Yes, and this will make 5.  _wow. It doesn't seem possible._

A knock at the door made you jump. You briskly walked to the door and opened it. You were met with a smiling Sean. You gave him a quick hug and cherished the feeling before letting go. "So," he began, "Where are we going?" You smiled widely at him. "We are going to a hill near the house I grew up in." He smiled. "Sounds great."

You were both soon in your car and headed for the hill. It took about 30 minutes to get there and you had a funny conversation about your favorite video games. 

You parked on the side of the road and smiled. "We are here." He smiled right back at you as you both exited the car. You walked up the medium sized hill and plopped underneath the large beautiful willow tree that sat on top. "It's very beautiful up here." He said to you. You smiled as you took in the view for what seemed like the millionth time. "Yeah. I love it up here." You responded. The two of you sat close together against the willow tree, shoulder to shoulder. You both had began to munch on sandwiches and once finished, you remembered the cake. You grinned like an idiot. "What?" He asked you with a grin that matched your own. "Look in the basket." He opened it painfully slow and once he peered inside, the first thing he did was yell, "CAKE!" You laughed and laughed at his excitement until he hugged you. Then you blushed. "Thanks (nickname). You really know me, don't you?" You chuckle. "Yeah I guess I do." You both ate your cake and leaned on each other for about an hour after that and just talked.

Then came the rain.

It came down in buckets and you were disappointed for a second.

But only a second.

You grinned as you stood up. "(Y/n), what are you-" he stopped as he watched you roll down the hill while laughing harder than you had all afternoon. He grinned before following suit and going after you. For another hour you two rolled down the hill and got totally soaked. You were starting to get cold and didn't want to go home, but you knew it was time. "We should head back." He nodded and you headed to the car. 

Hand in hand, you made it to the car. Once inside, he noticed you were shivering slightly. He handed you the sweatshirt he had left in the car with a smile. "Thank you." You told him. "Your welcome." He replied and pushed your wet hair out of your face. 

Then he kissed you. It was sweet, but passionate. It wasn't just a kiss. It was a kiss that said I love you in every way. When you pulled away for air you were both red. You smiled and started the car. 

Once home, you both entered your small apartment and cherished how warm it was. You put away the basket and looked at him. "It's storming really bad. You probably shouldn't risk driving home." The radio in the car had said to stay off the roads if at all possible. You blushed realizing he would be staying over. "Wow. If this isn't  déjà vu then I don't know what is." You smiled as you remembered the night at Mark's place where you had met Sean for the first time. "Wow. This is kind of like that night." You both smiled. "We should probably change or else we will get a cold. Mark has some clothes here that you can borrow." He smiles. "Sounds good." 

You grab a sweatshirt and pajama pants for him and give him some privacy to change. You change yourself and put on black leggings and a (f/c) sweatshirt. 

Once you leave your tiny bedroom you enter the living room where he waits for you. "Thanks again, (Y/n)."  You walk to him and kiss him gently. "No problem." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe it has reached over 500 hits! Thank you to everyone! I will be adding more of this but in the mean time you can leave me requests of things you want to see! They can be one shots, two shots, whatever you want shots. (Maybe even a little smut but you didn't hear it from me ;) ) So just leave me some suggestions in the comments if you'd like. Thanks again everyone. Stay buttery my friends.


	4. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stays the night at your home! What fun adventures will await?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been brainstorming for a while and this is what I thought of! I hope you like it!

Sean kissed you back gently, a kiss full of love and trust. "You make me so happy (y/n)." He gazed into your (e/c) eyes and you knew he meant every word. You blushed at his words and hugged him tightly. "Sean, _you_ make me so happy." He smiles wide. "Well I'm glad." You smile back. "Me too." 

You both sat on the couch and pondered what would be a good way to pass time.

Just then, you got an idea. 

"Sean! Let's play the forest!" 

He grinned at you and you knew that tonight would hold extremely fun times. 

The two of you got settled on the couch. You had blankets, pillows, leftover cake, and best of all, you had eachother to laugh with. 

Not even 5 minutes in and Sean has you dying of laughter. The plane had just hit the ground and the scene where the child is taken away was playing. "CANNIBALS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF BILLY!" You were laughing your ass of but then laughed even harder when he added, "ACTUALLY, YOU CAN HAVE HIM. BILLY IS A LITTLE BITCH." You were practically crying because of laughter. 

All of a sudden you felt lips on your own and all laughing ceased. 

"Your laugh is so beautiful, (y/n)."

You turned a lovely shade of pink at his words. You didn't know what to say so you just smiled and kissed him again. The kiss was passionate and enjoyable. So enjoyable that he did not see your hand reach over to the table and take a finger full of frosting off the cake. You swiped it on his face and laughed. 

"Hey!" He grabbed frosting with the intent to swipe your face as well. You got up and ran up the hall. 

"Not today!" He laughed and chased after you. He was faster and caught you quickly. He grabbed your wrists and held you. "Haha I got you." You laughed. "Thanks captain-obvious." He laughed and dramatically moved his finger towards your face in slow motion. "Nooo!" You made yourself sound just as dramatic as he was sounding. Just before the frosting reached your face you turned your head and licked it off his finger. He blushed at this and you did as well. He kissed you and the frosting taste was strong and made the kiss even sweeter. "I love you, (y/n)." He looked in your eyes and you knew he meant every word. His beautiful eyes told the truth. "I love you too, Sean." He crashed his lips onto yours and you were in bliss. His arms snakes around your waist and yours end up around his neck. He drove you wild. A wild you've never felt before. A wild you only felt when you were with him. 

You felt the wall on your back and Sean pressed against your front, still kissing you. 

You wanted him. 

You knew it. 

He was heading back to Ireland and you'd have to wait so long. 

You knew you couldn't wait. 

You bit his bottom lip gently to try and get your message across. Apparently it worked because he moaned lightly. You blushed at the sound and moaned a little yourself.

You turned a darker shade of red when you felt something pressing into your leg. You laughed a little and took his hand. You led him to your room that was right down the hall. His face was as red as yours as you were pressed into the door immediatly after closing it. You hesitantly reached down and palmed him through his pajama pants. You were a little nervous so you looked up at him to make sure it was okay.

His face said it was okay. 

"Oh (y/n)." He sighed a little. You pushed him towards the bed until he was seated in front of you. You dropped to your knees in front of him and looked into his eyes. He looked back at you and you knew that both of you wanted this. 

Needed this. 

You slowly slid down his pants and took a deep breath. His eyes rolled back as he felt your mouth around him. He moaned and this reassured you. He stroked your hair gently. After another minute or so, he fisted his hand in your hair as he came. You swallowed and then leaned up and kissed him.  He groaned and pulled your top over your head. You blushed and went to cover yourself but he took your rists gently. "It's okay. You are so beautiful. I love you." 

"I love you too."

He kissed his way down to your neck and then to your right breast. You gasped a little at the feeling. "S-sean..." He slid your bottoms off next and your panties went with it. He had taken off his shirt at some point as well so you were both completely nude as he lied you down. He could tell you were nervous so he whispered, "shh it's okay. I love you so much. Shh." He slipped on a condom and slowly slid into you and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. You winced at the pain but it soon subsided into pure bliss. He pulled out slowly and looked at you to make sure you were okay. You moaned and nodded and he slammed into you. You were a moaning mess as he repeatedly slammed into you  

"Oh fuck, (Y/n)." 

"Oh Sean! I'm gonna...!" You came and he followed soon after. He pulled out and pulled off the condom, throwing it away. He lied down with you and pulled the covers over you both. Wrapping an arm around you, he whispered, "I love you so much, (Y/n)." 

"Sean, I love you so much." 

You fell asleep in each others embrace and you knew that this was a night that you'd never forget 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope you enjoyed! I wasnt sure if I was going to end up doing a lemon but I did so there you go! I really hoped you liked it and there is more to come. Stay buttery my friends!


	5. The last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is leaving for home after his nice stay with Mark. What will your last day together have in store for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I have no excuse for my laziness. I hope you like the new chapter!

_"Haha! Sean, come back!" You laughed as you chased him threw the dewy field.  The sunshine felt amazing on your [s/c] skin and your [h/c]hair fluttered in the gentle breeze. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" He laughed back.  You ran faster and caught up to him enough to drag him down into the tall grass.  You laughed as you landed on top of him.  "Caught you!" He laughed and kissed you.  "You sure did."_

_~~_

"Hey, [y/n]", Sean nudged you.  You made a small grunt noise, only half awake.  "You're so adorable." He laughed.  That's when you remembered: Sean spent the night and _you just grunted at him._ You open your eyes and sit up, coming face to face with him.  "Hi," you say with a smile.  He kisses you on the nose, "Hi."  You looked at each other for a few more seconds before saying, "What sounds good for breakfast?" He thought for a minute, "I dunno.  Let's go see!" Before you could agree with him, he picks you up bridal style and carries you to the kitchen.  You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck.  "Haha, Sean!" He spins you around and places you down in front of the fridge.  You open it and your eyes immediately land on the last two slices of chocolate cake.  You smile and grab the plate. He grins back.  "You read my mind."

~~

After breakfast, you and Sean sat on the couch together for a little while.  You were cuddling and his face was buried in your hair.  You were drifting off to sleep until he whispered, "[Y/n], my flight home is tonight." You didn't say anything at first, but then rolled over to face him.  "Well then what the hell are we doing sitting around!?" You smiled and kissed him. "What do you want to do then?" He asked you.  You put on a thoughtful expression before smiling at you.  "Wanna play The Forest?" You grinned right back, unable to think of a better way to spend the time that was left. 

~~

"Sean nooo!!!!" You said laughing. "Don't kill me noo!!" He laughed back.  "I'm sorry [y/n]! I have no choice!" You laughed even harder.  "Yes, you do!" He laughed and finished off your character.  You tackled him, taking his attention away from the game.  You kissed him, catching him off guard for a second before he kissed you back.  Then, you got an idea.  "Let's bake a cake." You said to him.  "Couldn't think of a better idea." Sean grinned back.  You dragged him to the kitchen and started to get the needed ingredients out.  Sean started to crack some eggs in a bowl while you hunted for the sugar.  Once you found it, you put it on the counter ready to measure it.  When you turned around to get the measuring cup, you crashed into Sean, who was holding a bag of open flower.  "Ahh!!" You watched as a white cloud puffed up and engulfed you, Sean, and most of your kitchen.  You both stood there for a minute, examining the disaster, before bursting out laughing.  "You should've seen your face, [y/n]!" He laughed at you.  "Mine? You should've seen yours!" At this point, you were practically in tears from laughing so hard.  He took out his phone and took a picture of the kitchen and then yourselves.  "This is certainly Tumblr worthy." He smiled.  "So much for making a cake.  Let's start to clean this mess up." You both grabbed some paper towels and water and began to clean. 

~~

After about 30 minutes, the kitchen was once again decent.  However, you and Sean were far from it.  That's when you had a devious plan.  Grabbing his hand, you dragged him to the bathroom.  "[Y/n}, what're you..." That's when he figured out your plan.  He smiled at you and wrapped his arms around your waist as you turned the shower on. You helped each other undress before stepping into the wonderfully steamy shower.  "Can I wash your hair?" He asked you.  "Of course." You smiled.  He put some shampoo in his hands and began to wash your hair.  You closed your eyes and smiled.  "Sean?" "Yeah [y/n]?" "I love you." "I love you too."

~~

After your shower, you both got dressed.  Sean checked his watch.  "My flight leaves at 9:00." He said sadly.  "It's 7:00 right now.  We better shoot over to Mark's to get my stuff." "Alright, let me grab my jacket and we'll head out." Once in the car, you turned on the radio and flipped through the stations.  You landed on the song Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo and you both started laughing and singing.  This continued with various other songs until you reached Mark's house. Mark greeted you guys at the door to let you in.  "Hey guys!" Mark said to the both of you. "Hey guys!" He smiled wide, glad to see the both of you.  You gave Mark a quick hug before plopping onto the couch.  "I'll be ready in a little bit, [y/n]."  Sean said to you.  "Alright.  I'll be here." You smiled.  He went into his room and you pulled out your phone to check Tumblr.  The picture of you two from earlier had 3,000 notes so far, people still reblogging and liking You smiled once again.  Everything seems okay.  Except that Sean is leaving now and it'll be awhile before you see him again.  You felt the couch sink down next to you.  When you looked up, Mark was scanning your face.  "You okay, [y/n]?" You realized now the sad smile that was on your face.  "Yeah, I'm alright.  Just gonna miss him a lot." Mark pulled you into a hug. "Things will work out. He really loves you, you know?" Another smile graces your face.  "I love him too. He's just... so amazing." Mark chuckled a little. "You should hear the way he talks about you. 'Mark! You'll never believe where [y/n] and I went today! Gosh she's so amazing!'" Mark did a horrible Irish accent the whole time and you couldn't help but laugh.  "Hey! My little Jack doesn't talk like that!" Mark made a fake gagging noise.  "You guys are so unbelievably adorable that it makes me sick." You laughed again and lightly punched him in the arm.  "Thanks Mark.  I feel a lot better now." "No problem, [y/n].  I'm here for you whenever you need me."  

"Same here, Mark.  Anytime you need me."

~~

After another 20 minutes, Sean was ready to leave.  Currently, the three of you were in Mark's car, headed to the airport.  You and Sean sat in the back seat together, his arm around your shoulder.  The scenery outside seemed to pass by way too quickly and before you knew it you were walking through the gates of the airport.  He held your hand the whole time. 

As the three of you stood at the last gate, the one leading to the plane, Sean gave Mark a hug.  "It was so good seeing you again." "You too, man." Then, he turned to you. "[Y/n], I love you so much.  I came here to for what I'm lucky to call my job and instead, I fell in love with the most amazing girl that I will ever meet. In an ideal situation, you could come with me, but I know that that can't happen.  I'm going to miss you so much."  A tear rolled down your face.  "Sean, I'm  going to miss you so much.  The whole thing still seems so unbelievable to me.  We met by pure chance because my car decided to break down. I just still can't believe it." He kissed you, one last passionate kiss until next time. He smiled a sad smile. "Goodbye, [y/n]. I will call you as soon as I get home." And with that, he turned and walked out the gate. Mark pulled you into a hug.  "See, he really loves you ."              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked the new chapter! I will definitely update more often! Two more things before I go: I am going to put this up on my Wattpad account, so if you would like to, you can check that out on my page, Top_of_the_muffin. And, I'm going to start a new story. It's going to be various one-shots for the book The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. If you are a fan and there is something you'd like to see just let me know! Stay buttery my friends!


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Mark have been planning a surprise for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter!

The faint buzz of your phone brought you back to reality. You roll over and squint your eyes at the bright screen of your phone in the darkness of your bedroom.

Mark: _(Y/n)!!! Come over right now!!!_

(Y/n): _What's wrong?!_

At this point in time, you were worried.  Did something happen? Is he okay?

Mark: _It's really important!_

You bolt out of bed and grabbed a sweatshirt and your keys.  Worried thoughts race through your head as you get in your car.  _This better be serious.  I might just kill him if it's not.  It's 3 am.  I have class tomorrow._

_~_

You pull into the driveway and hurry out of the car.  Mark is at the door waiting for you.  "Mark?! What's wrong?" He looks in your eyes.  "(Y/n), just... come inside." Now you're really worried.  You follow Mark into the house.  Once in the kitchen, Mark stops you.  "So I called you over here because I have something really important to tell you." You look at him waiting and when he doesn't say anything, you say, "Well?"  You see him glance in the doorway behind you before he says, "Well..." he's trying not to smile now.  "Mark! What the hell? At least tell me that things are-" Arms wrap around your waist and a soft, sweet voice whispers, "I missed you." You spin around and see Sean's smiling face. You throw your arms around his neck and you're laughing and crying at the same time.  "Oh my god! Sean! I missed you so much!" Mark stood there smiling at the happy reunion.  Sean is hugging you so tight as he says, "I missed you too!"

Sean's POV

I'm so excited.  Mark texted (y/n) to come over.  I told him not to hint that I'm here.  I really want it to be a surprise. 

~ I hear the car door shut outside.  She's finally here!  The front door opens and I can hear her talking to Mark. She sounds worried.  I feel bad for a few seconds, but she's finally here and I can see her in person, so I dismiss it.  I can hardly wait.  Her beautiful voice reaches my ears from the kitchen.  As quiet as possible, I sneak into the doorway.  Her back is facing me.  Perfect.  I snake my arms around her waist.  She tells me that she missed me.  I smile and tell her that I missed her too.  No words I've spoken before right now have held so much truth.  She pulls away and look into my eyes.  I watch her lips part to say something but I cut her off with a kiss.  She kisses back and the kiss is filled with love and trust and longing.  I pull away and just look at her for a minute before brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.  She turns away from me and punches Mark in the arm while smiling.  "You asshole!  I thought something bad happened!" Mark grins at her and says, "How else was I supposed to get your lazy ass out of bed at 3 am? It had to be a surprise!" She mumbles an insult under her breath and laughs a little. 

Then she turns to me and says,  "I'll have to email my professor to say that I won't be in class tomorrow.  Looks like I have better things to do tomorrow." She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. I raise an eyebrow back and Mark clears his throat and laughs, "uh... guys... I'm kinda still here..." She laces her fingers into mine and says, "Well, we should get going.  Don't want to keep you up too late Mark."

"But it's already 3:30-" She cuts him off with, "Yeah haha sorry about that bro," she grabs my hand and continues with, "We really should get going, right Sean? Yeah let's go." I start laughing.  "Okay, okay we'll go.  Let me grab my bag." I leave the room and I can still hear them talking despite the fact that they are trying to whisper.  They are both soooo bad at whispering.  I listen closer.  I can literally hear the smirk in Mark's voice. 

Mark: Why do you wanna leave so soon? Huh (y/n)?

(Y/n): None of your business Mark!

Mark: Mhm. 

*silence for a few moments*

Mark: You guys are gonna fuck aren't you?

(Y/n): Mark! Shut up! Psh!

I can hear the laughter in her voice and I'm so happy to be back with her. 

I grab my bag and walk back out into the kitchen.  "Ready?" (Y/n) nods at me.  Mark fist bumped me on my way out the door and hugged (Y/n).  "I'll see ya Mark." Mark smiles.  "See ya guys."

Once in the car, she turns to me.  "I can't believe you surprised me like that. I just.... ugh I just missed you so much." I lean over and capture her lips in a kiss.  "I missed you too." She smiles at me again.  "Let's get home shall we?" I grinned back at her.  "Yes, let's."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I hope you liked the new chapter! I have this up on Wattpad as well so if you'd like to check it out there it's there. I'm going to update again tomorrow, picking up from where I left off. Stay buttery my friends!


	7. Your guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is staying with you for a few days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about the wait, I feel really bad. A lot of stuff that I didn't expect came up. I hope you like the new chapter!

 

"I can't believe you're here! God I'm gonna have to email my professor. Tell him I'm sick or something. I'm totally not going in." You smiled at him. An unbelievable feeling of happiness was in the air. You couldn't believe it. 

Sean was smiling like an absolute dork. "I wanted to surprise you! I just miss seeing you, that's all." You smiled back at him. "I missed you too. You did a great job planning this whole thing. We're both so busy all the time, I never would have expected this." You returned your eyes on the road for a minute or so but you could still feel Sean's gaze on you. You looked at him and he immediately looked away. You dismissed it.

Until it happened again. 

And again. 

You laughed. "Why are you staring at me?" He laughed along with you. "You're so beautiful. I want to look at you for as long as I can." You looked at him and said, "Wow that sounded like it came straight out of a romance novel." He chuckled and flipped through the radio stations for a minute. It sounded cheesy, but it made you blush on the inside. 

And a little bit on the outside. 

He finally settled on a song and you asked, "So how long are you staying?" 

"Well I didn't want you to miss too much class so I came on a Thursday night for a reason. This way, we'll have tomorrow, the whole weekend, and Monday and Tuesday." You nodded. "Yeah that sounds perfect." He shoots you an award winning smile and says, "Perfect? I thought that was just you." You laugh. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

 

~

You pulled into the driveway of your home and got out of the car. You screamed in surprise when Sean came up behind you and thew you over his shoulder. "Jeez (y/n), be quiet, would ya. You're gonna wake the neighbors." He smirked as he said this. He strolled into your house, you still slung over his shoulder. You face palmed. You had left the house in such a panic that you didn't lock the door _. Sometimes, (y/n), you just do-_

You're ripped from your thoughts as Sean tosses you on the couch. "What about your bags? You left them all in the car." He climbed on top of you and smirked devilishly. "I have a feeling I won't be needing them tonight." 

You blushed up at him. 

He crashed his lips to yours. 

 

~cliff hangerrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger!! I'm running on very little sleep. Since you guys had to wait so long for this chapter I promise I'll add a little smut in the next one. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked it. I was thinking about adding more. Just let me know what you think in the comments. If you want to see more I will certainly add it. Stay buttery my friends.


End file.
